


Cinderella

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Evil step sisters, F/M, Slave Felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Felicity is cinderella with her evil step father, Slade Wilson, controling her, and making her a slave. She goes to the ball and meets Prince Oliver, and well, the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Before

“Felicity, my clothes need to be washed, and there are a pile of dishes gathering in the sink.”

“I’ll get right on that Slade.” 

“Then you need to prepare my beautiful daughters dinner.”

“Of course.”

“Good.” 

She sighed, then went to his room to get his laundry. Her name is Felicity Meghan Smoak, and she is Slade’s step daughter. Her mom married Slade because of his status. She was Queen of Coast City, he was King of Central City, and they needed their kingdoms to merge. They didn’t marry out of love, they married out of business. 

Her father couldn’t handle the stress of being king so he killed himself, leaving Donna in charge of the kingdom, until Felicity was old enough. Slade knew this, and Donna knew this. So Slade killed Donna and covered up everything. He hid the documents of Felicity being heir and he blamed low life thugs for the murder of the queen. 

He was always nice to Felicity, while her mother was alive that is. He had two daughters himself, Carrie and Helena, who were evil. They were not nice to Felicity, as they would always taunt her and pick on her because of her glasses. It all got worse once her mother died. 

Slade turned Felicity into the house slave. She wasn’t allowed to leave, she wasn’t allowed to have anyone over, she had to cook, clean, and do Carrie’s and Helena’s homework. She hated it and wanted to run away. She hadn’t had anywhere to go, however.

She did have two friends though, Caitlin and Iris, they were friends since before her mom. They were really nice and even helped Felicity with her chores when they snuck in, while the trio was out. 

Felicity put Slade’s laundry in the washer then went to wash the dishes. She was forbidden to use the very expensive dish washer, and has to wash all dishes by hand. After dishes, she prepared a spaghetti dinner. She always loved cooking, and she was good at it, which is why Slade made her cook dinner every night. 

“Look what the trash swept in.” Carrie said walking into the kitchen.

“Trash is not a person, and therefore cannot sweep.” Felicity said. 

“Shut up, I can say what I want. I’m going to be Queen one day.”

“God help us all.”

“Daddy’s gonna love the way you’re talking to me today. Someone is going to have a rough night ahead of them.”

“Whatever.”

“Carrie! Did you hear? The Queens are holding a ball. Prince Oliver is looking for a wife. This is so exciting. We need to get dresses, and we need to get our hair done.” Helena came running and squealing into the kitchen.

“Are you serious? Oh my god, this is going to be the perfect opportunity for us to meet. We were meant to be.”

“Right. I’m pretty sure he had no idea who the hell you are.” Felicity said stirring her sauce.

“Someone’s jealous they can’t go.

“Why would I want to go to some ball?”

“Because Oliver is the richest, handsomest bachelor in Starling. And you’re some slave girl.”

“Whatever. Dinner is almost ready.”

“We can’t eat all those carbs. Prepare us a salad, and bring them to us in our rooms. We have planning to do. Come one Helena.”

Felicity let out a sigh out relief when the two were out of her sight. She hated those two with a passion. No wonder they needed her to their homework. They were in college! Felicity already graduated college. She tried getting a job, but Slade interfered and the company turned her down. She went to MIT. She was just about to graduate when her mom died. Slade had allowed her to finish, then told her to come back home so they could be a family. She fell for it because of how nice Slade was too her. 

She started prepping the salads. One day she was going to get out of here. One day she was going to have her own life and she would be happy. But until then, she would make salads and do everything Slade told her to do. 

The week of the ball was crazy. Her step-sisters were hectically running around the house trying to get things in order, and leaving a path of destruction that Felicity had to clean up. This was horrifying. Slade just watched, and gave his girls money whenever they asked for it. 

Now, the day of the ball was even crazier. The whole house was turned upside down. There were dresses and pantyhose in the kitchen, while shoes and corsets lay in the living room. There was fake hair and nail scattered everywhere. It was like a beauty pageant nightmare. 

“Felicity, I have to go out. While the girls are at the ball, and I’m in an important meeting, I expect you to have this house spotless. I’ll be back at one in the morning. That gives you eight hours.”

“Okay, sir.”

“Don’t disappoint me. Come one girls.” He said, and they walked out in a blur of ruffles and curls. 

She sighed and got to work. When she was sure they were gone for good, she called Caitlin and Iris over. She knew they would help her, even though she would deny their help. When they came, however, Caitlin had a boy with her. 

“Felicity, this is Barry, he too came to help us clean.” 

“That’s not necessary I’m sure you have somewhere else to be. Other people to do it with. And by ‘it’ I mean innocent acts.”

“I assure you I do not. And I owe Caitlin a favor. Plus they have a proposition for you.”

“Girl, you need to go to that ball.”

“I can’t, I have seven hours to clean up this four day mess.”

“That’s why I brought him. Barry and I will clean up the mess, and you and Iris are going to that ball!”

“I can’t let you guys do that.”

“Too bad, we already got you a dress! Iris is going to get you ready, we’re going to start down here.”

For the first time, Felicity noticed Iris holding a makeup bag and two dress bags. Iris rushed Felicity up the stairs, leaving Barry and Caitlin down stairs. 

Iris likes playing dress up, and she’s quick at it too. In a record of ten minutes, Felicity’s hair was falling in curls down her back, and her make-up looked professional. Iris then handed her a bag and told her to go put it on.

When she pulled the dress out of the bag, she paused. This was way to pretty for her. She would surely ruin this dress. It was purple, with diamond sequence going down it, stopping just below the knee. At the waist, there was a darker purple band, then the dressed fanned out. It was stunning. 

“Iris, I can’t wear this.”

“Sure you can. You just have to step into it, need help?” 

“No I mean, someone like me cannot wear a dress like this.”

“Felicity, you’re beautiful and that dress is perfect for you. Put it on.”

Felicity sighed and put it on. It looked really good on her. Iris looked at her and smiled. Prince Oliver will fall in love with her.

When they were ready, they went downstairs. Caitlin gasped and Barry smiled widely. 

“You guys! You look great!”

“Are you sure you want me to go to this? I can stay and help you clean up.”

“No, go have fun. Meet your prince charming so you can get out of here!”

“Okay, see you guys at midnight!” Iris said pulling Felicity out of the door. 

As soon as the door shut, Barry got into speedster mode. Even with his super speed, it took about a half hour to clean up the mess. He collapsed on the couch next to Caitlin, slightly out of breath.

“Wanna get some pizza?”

“I’ll take fifteen. Heavy everything.”

“I appreciate you doing this for me Barry.”

“Hey, you helped me understand this whole thing. It’s the least I can do for you. Let’s get some pizza.”

“Remember, we need to have them here by one.”

“I’ll go get her if I have too.”


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting at the ball.

Once outside, Felicity paused again. There was a grand black limo waiting for them. She looked at Iris, who just walked past her and towards it. She paused and looked at Felicity. Felicity sighed and got in the limo. There was an hour drive to Starling. Giving her three hours to have some fun before having to be back at the house. They have to leave at midnight, no later. 

The Queen Castle was spectacular, and way bigger than the one she lives in. Iris got out first, then helped Felicity out. She smiled at her, then looped their arms together and headed for the doors. At the door, they were asked to pick out masks. She didn’t know this was a masquerade ball.

“Prince Oliver had changed it last minute.” The big guy at the door said, she must have voiced her thoughts again.

“Oh.”

“Here Felicity. This one matches your dress.”

Iris handed her a purple mask with silver beading. She slid it on her face and smiled. She was going to have fun tonight. 

“I set an alarm on your phone. We will meet here at eleven-forty five and head back.”

“Ok.”

“Go get a prince.”

 

Oliver was tired of women coming up to him and asking him to dance. He was sick of their voices. He was glad he made it a masquerade ball the last minute so he wouldn’t have to look at their faces. This one girl, with red hair and an ugly red dress keeps coming up to him and he denies every time. She was crazy. 

He just wanted to go to bed. He was actually thinking about heading back to his room when he spotted her. She was a breath of fresh air, standing there with her blonde curls and purple mask. He could make out the bright blue eyes behind it.

Slowly, he made his way over to her. He had girls throwing themselves at him, but he would gently peel them off of him, eyes glued on the mystery blonde looking around with wide eyes. When he reached her, she was getting punch. He tapped her shoulder and she spun around. 

“Hello.”

“Hi.” Her voice was sweet and he smiled a little at that.

“I’m Prince Oliver Queen.”

“Oh! I’m Felicity. I’m not a princess, well not anymore. May I just say that you have great balls? They’re so big, and elegant, and popular, and, and I cannot believe I just said that.” she said, mentally kicking herself.

“Would you like to dance?” he smiled at her.

“Are you sure? I can promise you that there will be more of those innuendos throughout the night.”

“I look forward to them.” He smiled and held out a hand. 

She gladly took it and let him lead her out to the dance floor. Standing towards the middle, they started dancing. She started off tense, but slowly started to relax into him. He moved them around the floor gracefully. 

They talked all night, about everything and anything. She told him about her mom, and he told her about his dad. He talked about his little sister, he called Speedy. He talked about is childhood. She talked about MIT. 

“Look, he’s finally dancing with someone!” someone whisper yelled from the sidelines. 

Soon, all eyes were on them, but neither noticed. They continued their slow dance, her arms wrapped around and locked behind his head, hands playing with his hair. His arm encircled around her waist. A small smile playing on both of their faces.

“So, you’re from Central?”

“Yes.”

“Is King Slade as horrible as the rumors say?

“Of course not, if you’re one of his daughters. They’re here actually. The one is off to the side, with the red frilly dress. She’s a bit of a wack job and has a total obsession with you.”

“I’ve been avoiding her all night actually.” he let out a breathy laugh.

She doesn’t know how time could’ve flown so fast. One second he was telling her a story about an adventure he had gone on, and the next, her phone was buzzing, signaling it was time for her to go. Her eyes grew wide. She didn’t want to leave yet. She was having the time of her life.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.”

“But we only been dancing for,” he looked at his watch, “about three hours. Wow.”

“I know. I had an amazing time tonight.”

“Then stay. I’ll take you back in the morning.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t someone’s waiting for me. A friend someone, not a boyfriend.” She said and started rushing off the dance floor, before he grabbed her wrist.

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Will I see you again?”

“Guys like you don’t see girls like me again. Good night Oliver.”

She turned to leave one more time, but he grabbed her and pulled her back. She couldn’t get a word out before his lips crashed down on hers. It was the best, and only, kiss she’s ever had. The way his tongue slipped in her mouth, dominating her. She was reluctant to pull away, but she had too. 

“I’m sorry. I have you go. I really enjoy your balls.”

And like that, she disappeared into the crowd. She ran as fast as she could, trying to meet up with Iris. This was the best, yet most frustrating night ever. She wanted more time with him, she wanted more everything with him. The way her body fit perfectly against his, the way his mouth moved against hers, it was all perfect. 

Iris was waiting when Felicity got there. She didn’t say anything as just grabbed Felicity’s hand and started running for the limo. Once inside, and the driver started driving, Iris turned and smiled at Felicity. 

“How was it?”

“Amazing. I wish I could’ve stayed a little bit longer. He was charming, and funny, and sweet. We got lost in each other, and the track of time. Those three hours passed by too quickly. And he kissed me.”

“Really? Oh my god! How was it?”

“Bittersweet. It was the best night of my life and I’ll never see him again. Thank you for making me come tonight.”

“You deserve fun Felicity. Who knows, maybe you will see him again.”


	3. The After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ball.

Caitlin and Barry rushed back to Felicity’s place. Of course, they got back way before Felicity did, and Caitlin got bored. So, like anyone would do if they were in the King’s Castle unsupervised, she went snooping in the King’s room. What she found made her sick. 

Felicity and Iris got back with twenty minutes to spare. Felicity used that time to grab a quick shower, to wash the ball off of her. She blow dried her hair, and then got dressed in her cleaning clothes. Pulling her hair in a quick ponytail, she headed back downstairs, to get everyone out. 

“Felicity, I need to tell you something.”

“Not now, Slade will be back any minute. This place looks amazing, by the way. What, do you have super speed or something?” Felicity laughed. 

“This is important.” 

She seen the headlights pulling into the drive.

“Out the back, he’s home! Go, now. Don’t let him catch you either!” Felicity said pushing them towards the back of the castle. 

Quickly, she grabbed a buck of soapy water, and a rag, and started cleaning the marble staircase. Just as she pretended to finish up, Slade walked through the front door. He looked around before his eyes landed on Felicity. 

“Wow, it’s clean. I wasn’t expecting you to get it done.”

“It took a lot of work.”

“You’re dismissed for the night.” Slade said as he made his was to his room. 

Felicity grabbed the bucket and headed to her room. It was in the basement, where she couldn’t bother anyone. She changed into her pajamas and got in bed. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Caitlin that changed her life.

 

‘Felicity, you’re supposed to be Queen of Central Coast. Your mom left it in her will. There is a lot of legal documents, but she ruled most of it. Slade went to her for help and she gave it to him on the condition that you were the rightful heir if something were to happen to her. I don’t know how this didn’t make it in the will reading. You need to get those documents in Slade’s room. I was going to take them but it seems like he’s the type to notice something like that missing. You’re not a slave Felicity, you’re a Queen.’ 

 

Felicity looked over the text one more time. That can’t be true. Since the Queen died, the King ruled alone. There was no thrown to be passed down to Felicity, her family isn’t in power. She ignored the text and went to sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks, everything was normal. She would clean the entire house, and she would cook. She would do laundry and let those brats order her around. It was all normal. Until, however, it wasn’t. 

Carrie come home one day squealing about something. Felicity watched as her step sisters hugged and jumped around. This was strange, even for them. 

“Go ahead slave girl, ask.” Carrie smiled at Felicity.

“Why so excited?”

“Oliver Queen is coming to town. He’s looking for the mystery woman that left him in the middle of the dance floor. If you ask me, he’s stupid to go after her. I’m going to show him I’m much better than her.”

“How is he going to find her?”

“He’s going to kiss her. He’s set up a kissing booth and any woman that goes gets to kiss him. I’m going to woo him with my amazing mouth.”

“Well, have fun.”

“You aren’t going to go?”

“One, I’m not allowed to leave the house. Two, it wasn’t me. I was here all night, remember?”

“Yeah, but it could be so great watching you get humiliated by Oliver Queen’s rejection. I’m going to call daddy. He’s going to love this one. You’re coming with us.”

So Felicity found herself waiting in the incredibly long line to get to kiss Oliver Queen again. He probably wouldn’t even remember her. It’s been too long since they last kissed, surly he would’ve forgotten her by now. Her sister being a princess, used that to cut in line. They were too soon at the front of the line. 

Oliver got tired of asking everyone if they’re name was Felicity, because they all said yes. He knew this wasn’t the best plan, but he needed to find this woman. She’s been at the forefront of his mind ever since the ball. He can’t get her taste out of his mouth, he can’t forget the way her lips moved against his. 

He was soon staring at a red head, who couldn’t be her because Felicity was blonde, a dark haired woman, and a small blonde woman. For the first time since he started this thing, hope welled up inside of him. He ignored what the other woman was saying, he felt drawn to the tiny blonde. 

He stood up, following his gut feeling, and walked around to the other side of the booth. He evaded her personal space. It felt normal, it felt right. He smiled a little and cupped her head in both of his hands. Slowly, he leaned down until their lips touched. It was like a fire ignited inside of him. He’s found her. 

Their lips moved perfectly against each other. This was way better than he remembered. She was abruptly yanked from him, his hands still in position to hold his head. He opened his eyes and glared at the red haired woman. 

“It’s not her. She wasn’t even at the ball. She’s my slave. She was home all night cleaning my castle.”

“No, she was there. This is the girl I’ve been looking for.”

“No she isn’t.”

“Yes I am. I went to his ball and I was the mystery blonde dancing around with him all night. I had friends clean the castle for me.”

“You’re in trouble now. Dad’s going to have a field day with this.”

“Felicity! You’re out of the castle. Thank god, I didn’t know the next time I’d see you again. I took pictures. I was going to send them to you, but you never answered my text.” Caitlin said, walking up to them.

“Took pictures of what?” Carrie asked.

“You should start treating her with respect. She’s the Queen. It’s all in her mom’s will. Your father went to Felicity to see if they could merge Kingdom’s because his was failing. She agreed, under the circumstances, if anything were to happen to her, when Felicity was of legal age, which is eighteen, she becomes Queen and Slade steps down.” Caitlin said reading off the pictures of the will from her phone.

“That can’t be.” Carrie said. 

“It’s true. Your father is facing many years in prison.”

“We need to get a hand on those documents.”

“I’m not allowed-”

“You’re Queen. You can do whatever you want Felicity. That’s your castle.”

“She’s right. If there is legal documents claiming you to be Queen, then we need to get them. Which way to your castle?” Oliver said. 

“I’m calling dad.”

“Guards, seize her and the other one. Lead the way Felicity.” 

“You’re coming with me?”

“A knight doesn’t let the Queen go to battle alone. I’ll follow you anywhere your majesty.” Oliver smiled at her. 

Caitlin went with them and showed them where she found the documents at. Oliver grabbed them and read through them, knowing whether or not they were fake. They weren’t. Felicity is rightful Queen of Coast Central. 

“We need press coverage. We need a lawyer, we need-” Oliver started.

“We need to take a breath here. Felicity looks like she is going to-”

“She left it all to me, and during that time, he took it away from me. He needs to pay for this.”

“It’s illegal what he did. He’s going to face many years in prison. Good thing the Queen handles the sentencing.” Caitlin said. 

Felicity had sentenced Slade to an exile prison on a deserted island in a prison under ground with no escape. For her step sisters, she cut them off, making them get real jobs. They now wash dishes at Big Belly Burger. 

Oliver’s kingdom and Felicity’s kingdom merged, forming one big Star Kingdom. They fell in love and wasted no time in getting married and starting a family.   
He’s the king and she’s his queen. King Oliver Queen, and Queen Felicity Queen. 

They lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just needed some happiness after last nights episode. when it ended, i squealed 'WHAT' for fifteen minutes. 
> 
> I'M NOT OKAY WITH PALMER AND FELICITY! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO THE WRITERS TO DESERVE THIS
> 
> I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> her dress
> 
> http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/mp/BaMFON7ruN6l.jpg


End file.
